<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drunken confessions by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095487">drunken confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk John, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John went to a party with his best friend Dave, he got drunk and confessed something he’d rather keep a secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drunken confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ha… h-hey, man.” John laughed. “I love you, man.”</p><p>“I love you too.” Dave held up his drunken friend as he drags him over to the car, Dave stayed sober for the night just to make sure that John could be taken home safely.</p><p>“No, man. I love you.” John smacked Dave’s arm. “I am in love with you!”</p><p>“what?” Dave honestly asks, “you really mean it?”</p><hr/><p>When John woke up with a hangover, he struggled to drag himself off the couch. He lifted up his head and found Dave, laying right underneath him. “Hey.”</p><p>“Uh…” John laughs. “Hey.”</p><p>“So uh… how you feeling?”</p><p>“Like shit.”</p><p>Dave brushes John’s hair back. “Sorry, babe.”</p><p>“Babe?” Then it hit John. He just confessed the night before. “Wai- wait…”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Dave smiles up at John, ignoring his bad breath, “I love you too, man.”</p><p>John rested his head back on Dave’s chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>